Gabranth/Dissidia (PSP)
, Tetsuya Nomura |japaneseva=Akio Ohtsuka |englishva=Keith Ferguson |quotes=true |main appearance=true |dffnt=true |dffoo=true }} Gabranth is a warrior of Chaos and an extra character in Dissidia Final Fantasy and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. An Archadian Judge in service to the Empire, he took on the guise of his twin brother, Basch, and killed King Raminas of the Kingdom of Dalmasca, disgracing Basch and ensuring Archadia's dominance of the region. Chaos was impressed by Gabranth's crimes and summoned him to the wars to fight among his forces. In battle, Gabranth uses his power to quickly charge his EX Gauge, and then crushes opponents with powerful attacks. As an extra character, Gabranth has little impact on the main storyline, although he has a long-standing rivalry with Shantotto, confronting her and Cosmos in an earlier cycle, intending to kill Cosmos to end the war. In Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, though Vaan is also from Final Fantasy XII, the two never actually meet during the war. In Dissidia Final Fantasy, Gabranth is unlockable by completing the Distant Glory - Redemption of the Warrior storyline and purchasing him as a playable character in the PP Catalog for 1,000 PP. In Dissidia 012, he is available as a purchasable character at the PP Catalog from the start and costs 100 PP. Profile Appearance Gabranth is a tall, muscular 36-year-old with short blond hair and hazel eyes. His original outfit is based on his design in Final Fantasy XII. He wears gray and silver Judge's suit of armor with a helmet with curved horns, and a black cape with the insignia of the Archadian Empire. Gabranth's weapon is a dual-bladed sword which he can freely disconnect at the hilt to wield as two separate weapons. Gabranth's first alternate outfit, "Dark Steel Armor", colors his armor and weapons black, based on of the Archadian Judges. When in EX Mode, this outfit gives Gabranth a golden aura instead of the red aura from the original outfit. Gabranth's second alternate outfit "Captain's Gear", is the he wore when impersonating Basch in the introductory sequence of Final Fantasy XII. He wears a red and brown uniform with armored plates along the chest, steel gauntlets and boots, and longer hair. His weapon remains the same. Gabranth's manikin version, Warrior of Antiquity, is gold. Personality Gabranth is cruel and ruthless and looks down on the other warriors regardless of alignment. True to his original occupation, Gabranth sees himself as the one to pass judgment on the fates of his enemies, and declares himself to be driven by rage and hatred alone. Gabranth is aware of his purpose as a tool in the conflict between Cosmos and Chaos and has become disillusioned. He holds a grudging respect for strength, as he recognized Shantotto's capacity as a powerful mage, and allows the player to exit his realm after testing their resolve. In parting, Gabranth tells the warrior that they will know loss and despair, but they should never lose hope and never become like him, indicating that however cruel Gabranth's fate may be, he does not desire for it to befall another warrior. Story Early cycles In the earlier cycles of war, Gabranth fought loyally for Chaos. Seeking to end the cycles of war by killing Cosmos, he traveled to Order's Sanctuary and battled Shantotto, Cosmos's bodyguard, but she emerged victorious. During an early cycle, Gabranth decided to depart World B, but was confronted by Garland and the Emperor. He fought Garland and, though victorious, turned his blade against himself, but a portal to the rift engulfed him. Light to All Gabranth's confrontation with Shantotto is seen in a flashback after the warriors of Cosmos have gathered their crystals. In Dissidia's Distant Glory Redemption of the Warrior, and in Dissidia 012's Confessions of the Creator, at the Land of the Stolen Crown gateway, Gabranth is found in a hell dimension where those discarded from the cycles of war are sent. Questioning the player character's resolve and what they did to be sentenced here, Gabranth taunts them as they fight their way to the exit to return to the main world. At the exit, Gabranth battles them to judge if they deserve to live again. Official Quests The official quests expand on Gabranth's role and fate. In "Gabranth's Quest 000: One Who Faces Hell" he battles Shantotto, but when he realizes she does not remember him, Gabranth departs, deciding there is no point to fighting an opponent who does not know who he is. Declaring his intent to no longer fight and wishing to escape the cycle, Gabranth meets up with Garland and the Emperor, who tell him that endless war is the destiny of a warrior. Gabranth says he will kill anyone who tries to make him fight, and when Garland asks if he means Chaos as well the two battle. Garland goads Gabranth to use up all his strength so he will not be revived in the next cycle of war as he wishes. Gabranth turns his blade on himself, but a portal to the Rift engulfs him. Garland tells the Emperor that those who defy the gods are cast into the Rift until they submit to the deities' will and are willing to return. Gabranth awakens in a hell dimension and wonders if he truly escaped. Gabranth remains in the dimension outside the conflict, and occasionally rifts in space open allowing other warriors to find his domain. "Prishe's Quest 000: The Defeat of Cosmos" shows Gabranth fighting Prishe to distract her while Garland dispatches the defenseless Cosmos. With Cosmos dead Prishe fades away, but mysteriously the Warrior of Light endures and is reborn. In "Vaan's Quest ???: The Strayed Sky Pirate", during an unspecified cycle, Vaan finds a mysterious gateway and enters it to find himself in the hell dimension Gabranth was banished to. Gabranth offers to show Vaan the exit if he fights him, and the two battle twice. Between battles Gabranth tells Vaan how he fought with pride but was discarded when he questioned his duties, and that fighting the war is a pointless struggle. Vaan defeats Gabranth a third time and is shown the way out, but when he if Gabranth intends to return as well, he declines, choosing to remain as a guardian to guide other wayward warriors who stumble upon him. Gameplay Gabranth's fighting style is EXecutioner. In his normal form Gabranth attacks and moves slowly and has no HP attacks, only able to inflict HP damage in Chase Sequences, which none of his Bravery attacks can initiate. Instead, his lone HP attack in normal mode charges his EX Gauge. Once in EX Mode, Gabranth gains an entirely different skillset that awakens the true potential of the naming of his fighting style (as the pun seems obvious): he moves and attacks much faster, pummeling opponents with powerful sword combos, and even his melee blows have considerable range. As an obvious downside, he is weak outside of EX Mode and must avoid opponents while charging his EX Gauge to be able to fight competently. Boss In Dissidia, Gabranth is faced as a boss at the end of Distant Glory and Inward Chaos. In Dissidia 012, he is faced at the bottom of the "Land of the Stolen Crown" gateway in Scenario 000, and fought by Shantotto during Report #8. Attacks Bravery Attacks: Normal Mode ;Dissidia ;Dissidia 012 Bravery Attacks: EX Mode ;Dissidia ;Dissidia 012 HP Attacks: Normal Mode ;Dissidia ;Dissidia 012 HP Attacks: EX Mode ;DFF2008 ;Dissidia 012 EX Mode Gabranth's EX Mode is Mist, where he dons his helmet, separates his swords, and glows with a red and black aura. While in EX Mode Gabranth gains the ability "Stray's Tenacity". This ability greatly boosts Gabranth's movement speed, increases his ATK by 4 and DEF by 3, and grants him a completely different set of attacks as listed above. In Dissidia 012, Gabranth also gains the ability "Jamming", which prevents the opponent from gaining Map Bravery when EX Break is inflicted on him. Gabranth's EX Burst is , where he performs variations of his brother Basch's Quickenings from Final Fantasy XII. The player must press to cycle through a list of commands and input the next level Quickening with within a time limit. His Quickenings go in this order: Fulminating Oblivion (create a blast of energy that hits the opponent multiple times), Ruin Unflinching (punch three times to shatter the screen around the opponent), and Frost Purge (summon multiple swords that converge on and stab the opponent). Depending on how many Quickenings the player links together, Gabranth will end the EX Burst with one of the three Concurrences: Inferno (consume the opponent in a blast of fire), Ark Blast (consume the opponent in an explosion of energy), or Black Hole (consume the opponent in a blast of darkness). Equipment Gabranth can equip Swords, Daggers, Greatswords, Shields, Gauntlets, Helms, Light Armor, and Heavy Armor. In Dissidia 012, Gabranth can also equip Axes, Guns, and Large Shields. Exclusive weapons ;Dissidia ;Dissidia 012 Gallery Gabranth-DissidiaRender.png|In-game render of Gabranth. Gabranth-AltEXMode.png|Alt outfit EX Mode. Gabranth Third EX Mode.png|Second alt outfit EX Mode. Gabranth-Manikin.png|Gabranth's manikin, Warrior of Antiquity. Manikin-Gabranth.png|Gabranth's manikin in EX Mode. Gabranth - 012 CG.png|CG render from Dissidia 012. Dissidia-ChaosBlade.png|The Chaos Blade. Dissidia-HighwayStar.png|The Highway Star. Dissidia-GabranthSword.png|Gabranth's swords combined. D012 EX - Fulminating Oblivion2.jpeg|Fulminating Oblivion. D012 EX - Ruin Unflinching.jpeg|Ruin Unflinching. D012 EX - Frost Purge.jpeg|Frost Purge. D012 EX - Inferno.jpeg|Inferno. D012 EX - Ark Blast.jpeg|Ark Blast. D012 EX - Black Hole.jpeg|Black Hole. DFFGabranth Victory Pose.gif|Victory pose. Allusions * Upon ending his EX Burst, entering battle, using the ability "Hatred" and in his victory pose, Gabranth assumes the same pose as his appearance on the logo of Final Fantasy XII. Gabranth's battle pose while standing still in EX Mode, and his board icon when used in storylines, are in the same pose depicted on his bestiary entry. His artwork pose is the same pose he makes in the Amano art of the Archadian Judges. * Gabranth's Level 100 exclusive equipment, the Chaos Blade and the Highway Star, are the names of the two swords that make up his weapon. The Chaos Blade is the longer sword; the Highway Star is the shorter sword. * The background music for Distant Glory Redeemed Warrior is "Theme of the Empire" from Final Fantasy XII. The symbol of the storyline in the Storyline menu is the symbol of the Archadian Empire. * Gabranth glows red when in EX Mode and using EX Charge, similar to how characters in Final Fantasy XII would glow when powered by manufacted nethicite. * Compared to Basch, Gabranth's Quickenings feature a few key differences in name and appearance: :* Basch's "Fulminating Darkness" is green-blue. Gabranth's "Fulminating Oblivion" is red-orange. :* Basch's "Ruin Impendent" consists of four punches cracking the screen to reveal a vortex that draws in the foe. Gabranth's "Ruin Unflinching" has only three punches that crack the screen, and does not include the vortex. :* Basch's "Flame Purge" has a longer sequence in which the swords twirl behind him before flying forward to stab the foe, and the final sword stabs the target in the middle vertically. Gabranth's "Frost Purge" does not include the twirling and the final sword does not stab the target in the middle vertically. :* Gabranth stands on the left side of the screen facing his opponent on the right. When performing his Quickenings, Basch is positioned on the right of the screen facing his opponent on the left. * When performing Gabranth's EX Burst, the "Mist Charge" option may appear while shuffling commands. In Final Fantasy XII, using Quickenings consumed the user's Mist Charges, and using the Mist Charge command during a Quickening Chain would restore their charges. In Dissidia, Gabranth has no Mist Charges and so cannot use the command when it appears. * Sentence, Enrage, Lunge, Circle of Judgment, Guilt and Innocence are attacks Gabranth uses when [[Gabranth (boss)|fought in Final Fantasy XII]]. Guilt and Innocence are cinematic attacks in Final Fantasy XII, reflected in Dissidia by being Gabranth's HP attacks. His Aero attack is taken from Judge Ghis. ** Although the English translation is different, "Gaia Breach" is a direct reference to the Monk ability, "Shockwave" or "Earth Render" (地烈斬 or 地裂斬), from the Final Fantasy Tactics series with similar graphic effect. * Gabranth's dialogue to Shantotto in their flashback, "There is no future for the bystander. As there is naught he can defend", is based on what he says to Basch at the Pharos: "Without power, what future can you claim? What good a kingdom you cannot defend?" His introduction when facing Tidus, "One without strength has no future", is also based on this line. His introduction when facing himself, "There is no escaping the past," is taken from the Pharos scene, when he faces Reddas. One of Gabranth's victory lines is, "Even a stray has pride", which he said when he attacked Vayne. * Gabranth's cry when using the aerial version of Innocence, "Your life ends here", and his line when beginning his EX Burst, "By my sword", are derived from what he says when using Innocence in Final Fantasy XII, "Your life ends at my blade!" * Gabranth's fighting style, EXecutioner, refers to what Balthier says to Vaan when they spy on Gabranth at Nalbina Dungeons: "If you ask me, they're more executioners than judges". The unusual capitalization is a pun, placing emphasis on "EX", as Gabranth's fighting style revolves around his EX Mode. * In Dissidia 012 when Gabranth confronts Shantotto, he says "You are a wielder of magicks", using the spelling of the word used in Final Fantasy XII. It is also used when facing Ultimecia, he says "No magick can overturn the past". * Gabranth's introductory quote when facing Ultimecia, "No magick can overturn the past" alludes to what Ashe said during their confrontation atop the Pharos, "Even with power, we cannot change what is passed". Trivia * Along with The Emperor, Gabranth is one of two characters who has two variations of the same HP attack depending on if it is used in the ground or in the air: on the ground, Innocence follows a straight trajectory, while in the air, the attack arcs downward. * Though he possesses no HP attacks outside of EX Mode, it is still possible for Gabranth to win out of EX Mode by reflecting an opponent's HP attack, landing an Assist HP attack, or beginning a Chase sequence just before his EX Gauge depletes and landing the finishing blow in the Chase once his EX Mode ends. * Accessories that lower EX Force Absorption negatively affect Gabranth's EX Charge, and at -100% EX Force Absorption, EX Charge will do nothing. However, accessories that increase EX Force Absorption do not boost EX Charge's effect. * In his first alternate outfit Gabranth glows yellow while in EX Mode, but still glows red when using EX Charge. * Vaan and Gabranth are the only characters of the same game to have different naming schemes for their manikins. His manikins use the "Of Antiquity" naming scheme also used by Shantotto, because he and Shantotto had no counterparts from their own games in the first game and that they were both opposing nemesis. * Gabranth is the only character whose manikin receives benefits beyond Regen and Critical Boost when it enters its EX Mode. Warriors of Antiquity receive the Stray's Tenacity effect when Powered Up, because otherwise they would not be able to properly fight. * Although Gabranth's status as the younger twin between himself and Basch was always stated in the Japanese versions of Final Fantasy XII, Gabranth's appearance in Dissidia was the first game to explicitly identify him as such for non-Japanese audiences. * Gabranth is the only playable character from the original Dissidia that didn't return in Dissidia Final Fantasy NT by the time of its launch date. es:Gabranth/Dissidia it:Gabranth (Dissidia) ru:Габрант/Dissidia Category:Characters in Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008) Category:Characters in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy